


I Wanna Go Home

by titasjournal



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Shefani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titasjournal/pseuds/titasjournal
Summary: Blake and Gwen are dealing with their long-distance relationship and in four days they'll be together again. Or won't they?





	I Wanna Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the support and great feedback on my first story! I'd love to know what you thought of this one!

The heat is almost unbearable. The bathroom is terribly humid and warm because of the bath Gwen’s taking. Another long day of work thankfully came to an end, though all too slowly, and the only thing that kept her going was the prospect of this warm bath and a glass of wine. And maybe, with a bit of luck, a few minutes of face timing with him. Maybe, just maybe.

She rests her head back, her neck on the edge of the tub. Her platinum hair is up in a messily made bun and the soft hum of the speakers is oh so lovely. She’d picked her favorite playlist lately, the one with her favorite Blake songs. Missing him was the reoccurring feeling, no matter where she was. Sometimes, she'd be in the studio recording and that all too familiar sinking feeling would sneak up on her. Other times, she'd be making dinner for her boys and she'd start humming one of his songs absentmindedly and her heart would hide deep, deep, deeper into the corner of her body.

Blake starts singing “Honey Bee” and a knowing smile spreads on her face. Her phone beeps twice before she picks up and reads the texts:

 

**Hey, pretty girl**

**I miss ya**

 

The corners of her lips curl upward as she types the response:

 

**Only four more days, cowboy**

**I miss ya more**

 

A kind of piercing longing to be near him, to feel the warmth of his hands on her skin, the sweetness of his lips strikes her and lingers. She sips her wine abstracted, her being absort in her daydreaming. Thoughts of his arrival on Friday will have to suffice to keep her from missing him all too much.

 

**The longest four days**

 

**Hang in there, cowboy**

 

The truth is, she isn't sure _she'll_ be able to hang in there much longer. During the filming of _The Voice_ she'd gotten so used to sleeping next to him, with him, and wake up to his sheepishly adorable face. The memories she holds of him, so lenient and dreamlike, they love him more than anything. Her most inner and quieter thoughts scream for one more interaction with Blake, for just one more piece of information about him, a newfound fact that makes her ache for more.

 

**Ya praying in the tub, honey?**

 

**Not yet, a certain babe interrupted my bath**

 

**Alright, I can take a hint**

**I have to get back to the studio anyways**

 

**Aw Blakey, go on and make another masterpiece**

 

**Whoa!!**

 

**Yeah yeah don't get cocky xx**

 

For rest of the bath, after Gwen finishes praying, she goes on social media for a while. She ends up looking at pictures of him, nothing too surprising, and saving a couple new ones she finds. She hopes he never gets a hold of her phone, the amount of pictures of him is borderline embarrassing. Her anxiety softens as she sees his face. It's amazing how the internet helps her now with her new relationship, without it she wouldn't be able to cope. She decides to shoot him another text, though she knows he probably won't answer anytime soon:

 

**Where can I click to hug you?**

 

She gets out of the tub and dries off with a nearby towel. The bathroom fills with lavender as she moisturizes her body thoroughly. Blake is still singing in the background as she combs her hair and puts on her underwear. She'd already put the boys to bed after dinner, so she could indulge on skincare freely.

After she brushes her teeth, she heads to her closet to pick up her pajamas. She chooses a satin combo but eventually puts it down. She decides on a grey t-shirt she shamelessly had stolen from Blake the first time he'd stayed over. Yes, it still smelled like him, still _felt_ like him. The shirt swallowed her, she was way too petite.

Her phone beeped loudly and she practically ran towards the bathroom, where she'd left it.

 

**Nowhere, hon**

 

Suddenly, someone knocks on her bedroom door and she pivots, not being able to move. She doesn't need to open the door, because his tall frame is already inside her room and making his way towards her.

“Surprise!” his voice is cheery, though she can hear the tiredness of the past few days.

She only now registers his tender smile as he holds a bouquet of flowers on his left hand.

“Come here, pretty girl.” he whispers, almost as though it were the stroke of a forgotten memory.

She obliges, more than happy to do so, and burrows her face in his chest. Both of her arms wrap around his waist and his chin rests on top of her head. His right hand runs up and down her back in repetitive movements and, like clockwork, their heartbeats even.

“How are you even here?” she giggles and kisses his lips, preventing him from replying. Their lips lock in an urgent breath and thrill jolts through her warm body. The kiss is cut short as Blake realizes they're crushing the flowers.

“Oh hey, I got ya these.” he extends the bouquet of flowers to her, impatiently biting his lip, waiting for her reaction.

“Sunflowers?” she beams. “They're so beautiful!”

“Ya think so?” she nods and he lets out a nervous chuckle. “Sunflowers for my sunshine.” her smile instantaneously widens and she has to close her eyes for a second so as to push in the tears that threaten to spill out.

“I'm so lucky.” the flowers end up on her bedside table as “Home” starts playing in the background.

“Hey, that's me?” he laughs out loud as she kisses his neck.

“I told you I missed you.” she murmured into his lips.

Then, softer.

“I'm so glad you're home.” and she thrusts each word into his skin, making sure he knows she means it, that he's enough for her. That he's just right for her.


End file.
